


Is That A Gun In Your Pants Or Are You Just Happy To See Me?

by ScripturientJ



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Biting, Doubles, Gun play, Guns, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 00:10:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12243303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScripturientJ/pseuds/ScripturientJ
Summary: Just a quick Cronkri drabble <3i hope you enjoy





	Is That A Gun In Your Pants Or Are You Just Happy To See Me?

A soft duet of wet sounds and the occasional moan was all that could be heard in the hive as Cronus's fingers had tangled themselves in Kankri's hair, holding him close as their mouths clashed. 

Grey hands rested at the greaser's hips, a thumb slowly rubbing into it before the mutant blooded troll slowly pulled away. His dead eyes glinted as he absorbed Cronus's needy expression, smirking slightly as the violet blood let out a slow whine. 

The slightest of movements was all it took to urge Cronus to cock his head to the side, and only a few seconds for Kankri to be gracing it with soft kisses. His lips softly brushed against the sensitive skin; careful of the gills that laid there, twitching as the seadweller gasped softly yet greedily for breath. 

At just below his jawline, Kankri paused, pressing a slow kiss there lovingly, then a sudden bite. 

The response was immediate, a sharp intake of breath from Cronus, while Kankri unlocked his jaw and teased his teeth over the bite. 

Violet practically was dripping through the highblood's jeans, a low whine breaking from his throat. There was evidence of squirming in Kankri's pants, obvious with the small amount of room his bulge had to move. 

Before Cronus could blink he'd been pushed back onto the sleeping platform, and Kankri was straddling him.   
The sweater-clad troll hardly flinched as Cronus rolled his hips up against him shutteringly, letting out a wheezing breath, 

"Oh, fuck, Kanks please-" 

Kankri froze, biting his lip, and slowly settling back, letting Cronus move and roll his hips as he pleased.

"What was that, Cr9nus?" He'd question, cocking an eyebrow, noting the way Cronus's brow furrowed at the question, 

"vw-vwhat vwas wv-wvhat?" Cronus's voice cracked, stumbling on the second what.

"What did y9u call me, Cr9nus?" 

"Uh... Kanks?" The violet blood's voice was weak, shuttering with a small whine as he bucked his hips slowly. 

He hardly noticed as Kankri promptly pulled a gun out of his sweater, flicking off the safety and aiming it at Cronus. 

"Cr9nus." 

His eyes blinked open, widening as he saw the gun.   
"What have I t9ld y9u ab9ut calling me Kanks?" 

"Uh." Cronus froze, glancing around in a panic, voice tightening up, "is this some vweird kink thing?" He'd question. 

Kankri's finger would tighten on the trigger. 

"Answer the question, Cr9nus. 6ef9re I sh99t y9ur ass like its a flu sh9t and winters just 6egan." 

"You... told me not to do it." 

"And what did y9u just call me?" 

"...Kanks."   
The gun was suddenly shoved in his face more, Kankri's hand shaking violently. The trigger of the gun was a bit pushed down, his knuckles white. 

"What did I just say ab9ut calling me that?" 

"I-I vwas just answvering-"

"D9n't give me y9ur excuses, Cr9nus." He hissed, dead eyes narrowed. 

"Any last w9rds?" 

Cronus tried to back up, knees weak as he scrambled to push away, 

"Come on, Kanks-Kankri, you don't gonna do this. Vwe vwere havwin fun! Just put down the gun and vwe can forget all about this." 

"N9 can d9, Cr9nus." He breathed, leaning in close. 

"No doubles. Bitch."

A gunshot echoed through the hive, and minutes later Cronus could be seen walking out of the hive wearing a large red sweater and black leggings, an unusual glint in his eye.


End file.
